


the worth of your doorway

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Movie: Skyfall (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment in the life of espionage and intrigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worth of your doorway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestnut_NOLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/gifts), [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Worth of Your Doorway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710117) by [Chestnut_NOLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/pseuds/Chestnut_NOLA). 
  * Inspired by [Over the Edge, Over Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766235) by [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes). 



> One of my prompts for for the [00Q Reverse Big Bang 2015 Challenge](http://00qreversebang.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/137278840706/one-of-my-prompts-for-00q-reverse-bang-2015-now).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Over the Edge, Over Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766235) by [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes)




End file.
